THE OBJECTIVE OF THIS STUDY IS TO ASSESS FOR A DIFFERENCE IN PRAVASTATIN AND/OR CYCLOSPORINE PHARMACOKINETICS ACROSS THE RESPECTIVE GROUPS: 20 HEART TRANSPLANT PATIENTS ON PRAVASTATIN AND CYCLOSPORINE, 20 HEART TRANSPLANT PATIENTS ON CYCLOSPORINE WITHOUT PRAVASTATIN, 20 HYPERLIPIDEMIC (NON-TRANSPLANT) PATIENTS ON PRAVASTATIN ALONE.